Charlie (how well do you know your ocs)
1: what's your ocs favorite color? 2: where does your oc work? 3: what's your ocs favorite food? 4: does your oc prefer paper or plastic? 5: how old is your oc?: born April 16, 1996 6: does your oc have any supernatural powers? 7: is your oc in a relationship?: yup! 8: what are some of your ocs strengths? 9: what are some of your ocs weaknesses? 10: what is your ocs favorite outfit? 11: what is your ocs patronus? 12: is your oc sexually active?: yes 13: what is your ocs earliest memory? 14: does your oc have a cell phone? if so, what kind? 15: what makes your oc angry? 16: when is your ocs favorite time of year? 17: how long can your oc hold their breath? 18: what kind of underwear does your oc wear? 19: does your oc prefer plaid or polka dots? 20: what's your ocs favorite kind of pizza? 21: who is your ocs best friend? 22: has your oc ever killed someone? 23: whats your ocs biggest secret? 24: what does your oc smell like? 25: what time of year does your oc prefer? 26: is your oc a human or an animal? (or something else idk): human 27: what languages does your oc speak? 28: does your oc like anime? 29: can your oc swim?: very well 30: what does your oc choose to do about the, er, hair down there? 31: does your oc believe in fairies?: 32: did your oc go to college? what did they major in? 33: are your ocs parents dead? 34: is your oc religious? 35: how flexible is your oc? 36: what turns your oc on? 37: what was your ocs first word? 38: does your oc have any pets? 39: who is your ocs biggest enemy? 40: what is the craziest thing your oc has done? 41: what is your ocs motto about life? 42: does your oc drink coffee or tea? Tea 43: who is your ocs biggest hero? 44: what color eyes does your oc have?: green 45: does your oc like reading?: yes 46: is your oc loyal?: if she likes the person, fiercely so. 47: does your oc tolerate violence?: yup 48: what social class is your oc from? 49: what country was your oc born in?: Australia 50: does your oc cry easily?: Nope (ANSK!Wash, post failed Drift, is) 51: what is your ocs favorite genre of music? 52: how does your oc feel about insects?: she doesn't mind them 53: what is your ocs sexual orientation?: neither hetrosexual nor homosexual 54: does your oc smoke?: she finds it disgusting 55: what gender is your oc?: she-her-hers, though I doubt she's cis 56: what kind of clothes does your oc wear?: 57: would you call your oc adventurous?: yes 58: is your oc introverted or extroverted?: introverted 59: what is the first thing that someone would notice about your oc?: her hair 60: does your oc enjoy nature?: she /adores it Category:Info Pages Category:Charlie